A method and a system to provide real estate agents across the United States the ability to support and enhance open house video tours for residential and commercial properties using the Internet.
Prior art includes flyers containing text and/or photos; real estate advertising in newspapers and magazines; real estate websites on a national, local office, and agent level; slide shows of property; virtual media tours where motion is simulated by moving in or out of a still photo while transitioning among a set of photos; Multiple Listing Services (MLSs); 360 degree panoramas of property found on web sites, some defined with “hotspots”; DVD produced material to promote a property; on-site open house visits; U.S. Pat. Appl. 20060020522 to Pratt (2006) designed to support real-time broadcast of an open house visit; TV broadcasts, such as HGTV channel; AM radio frequency narrative broadcast describing property at the property location; property information texted to a cellular device; and video tours of properties, e.g., YouTube videos.